supernatural ninja storm
by Sam O'toole
Summary: this is what i think would happen if the boys from supernatural were power rangers


Chapter one: supernatural ninja storm

Will be told from Cassie and Dean's povs

Ever since I was little me and my little brother Sam have been in the thunder ninja academy. Now we are 18 and 19. My name is Dean Winchester and I am a soon to be thunder ranger. It's been a rough time our parents died 4 years ago. I am dating Cassandra (Cassie) Thompson. Cassie is a great person she's very pretty and has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Cassie and I have been dating for 3 years now and I love her a lot. Cassie is working to become the black thunder ranger while I'm working to become the white thunder ranger and Sam is working to become the gold thunder ranger.

Finally we graduated from the academy we joined the power rangers ninja storm and easily settled into the ranger lifestyle. Being a power ranger is kind of fun but it's a lot of hard work. I honestly love it it's well worth the long years of training. Sam is coincidentally dating Cassie's twin sister who just so happens to look just like Cassie her name is Casey. Casey is also on our team. Casey is the pink thunder ranger. Life is pretty interesting when at times you think your brother is kissing your girlfriend when he's kissing her twin.

It gets very awkward at times. You can't tell Cassie and Casey apart except for their voices and even then it's still hard at times. Sam or Sammy as I call him which he hates but I think it's hilarious he's a pain in the ass at times but I love him.

Cassie's pov

Becoming a power ranger meant everything but not as much as Dean means to me. I love Dean with every fiber of my being. When I met the black hair green eyed gorgeous Dean I fell head over heels over him. I love his smart ass comments and his attitude. He may seem standoffish but he's so sweet once you get to know him.

I don't know much about Dean's parents other than that his dad is a hunter of some sort and that his mom died when he and Sam were very little. They don't talk much about their parents which is very understandable. Dean can act very shady at times and it can really make me upset with him even though I love him more than anything. I'd do anything for him and that includes dying for him.

Dean's pov

Cassie is the love of my life and I care about her more than anything. I know she'd do anything for me but I will not let her die for me. I'm planning on proposing to her very soon I got her a beautiful 24 karat diamond ring the one that she had been looking at for almost a year I saved up for 6 months to get her that ring. I'm hoping that she'll say yes because I really love her with all of my heart.

Cassie may think she isn't perfect but she is perfect in every way to me and I love everything about her, from her spitfire attitude to her snorting laugh. Cassie is a great power ranger. Tomorrow is Easter and I have the 2 most perfect surprises for her. She had always wanted a little brindle pitbull puppy and I got her one and I'm going to propose to her in front of the whole ranger team.

Cassie and I turned in for the night and in the morning I gently shook her awake and said "happy Easter babe." She said "happy Easter to you too Dean." I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the hall and to the dining hall where the puppy was I had the ring in my pocket. Everyone else was in the dining hall and when I walked in with Cassie and she saw the puppy and said "is she really mine?" I said "yes babe I knew how much you wanted one." She picked the little puppy up and said "I think I'll name her Laika." and hugged me.

I said "oh and Cassie I have another surprise for you." I pulled out the ring box and said while opening it and getting down on one knee "Cassandra Layne Thompson will you be forever mine?" She squealed "YES!" and I put the ring on her ring finger and kissed her.

I was so happy that the love of my life was now my fiancé. Cassie doesn't know how much I love her. Cassie is basically the reason I'm still sane. This constant battling Lothor drives me nuts.


End file.
